


Parenthood

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Galavant cannon ships [1]
Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Children, F/M, Parenthood, parent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Sidney Galavant deals with his parents embarrassing him.
Relationships: Galavant/Isabella (Galavant)
Series: Galavant cannon ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668088
Kudos: 4





	Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> The kids was named after Sid, it is not actually the squire.

“Dad! Stop!” Sid begged as he watched his dad pick his mom up and swing her around the house, his mom’s giggles echoing around the house. 

“But, Sid. I missed your mom.” His dad pouted before giving his mom a quick kiss on the lips in front of his very eyes. 

“You picked me up from school, dad. It was only 15 minutes long.” 

“Sidney Galavant! I love your mom and those were 15 minutes too long!” His dad shouted before dipping his mom down for another kiss and Sid tried not to gag. Maybe his uncle will let him hide from his parents and their PDA.

“DAD! The neighbors will hear you!” he whined.

“AND THEY SHALL KNOW I LOVE ISABELLA MARIA LUCIA GALAVANT!” 

“Maybe he’s feeling unloved Gal, maybe he wants some kisses and love too.” his mom suggested with a small grin breaking onto her face.

“NO!!” Sid hissed as his dad looked at him. 

“Your right, love. Sidney, come here, please.”  
“No.” Sid said as he ran up the stairs with his dad right behind him.

“Sid come back let me love you!” was all Sid heard as he slammed his bedroom door, providing the protection he needed.


End file.
